Somber Confessions: Drabbles
by FlyAwaySparrow
Summary: A series of Legend of Korra drabbles. No more than 400 words. Ratings vary for each one, M being the highest.
1. Bowed: Noatak, Tarrlok, Yakone

The sound of their footsteps crunching into the snow seemed to echo because for once the wind wasn't howling.

Not too far away, a (tortured) wolf whimpers, dares not to come too close after the last time.

Their father remains curled into a ball in the snow, not because he's unable to move, but from the humiliation.

(A cruel twist of veins by his own son showed him that he'd taught them too well. An utterly broken man who would never realize his dreams, his ambitions. The worst being that he'd been at the mercy of them).

Noatak walks farther ahead, but Tarrlok doesn't try to catch up, the cold biting into his lips. He wasn't in any hurry to get home to his (always disappointed now) mother, nor from their shamed father, whose face remained hidden, unmoving (how could he ever face them again?) 


	2. Billow: Tenzin, Korra

His red cape had become still, not because the wind had stopped, but because (hopefully) he wasn't frustrated with her anymore.

But, in her own opinion, if anyone should be frustrated, it was her. The man would be supportive one minute, a downer the next.

Having an actual conversation with him was basically him scolding her. One week became the next, and still no airbending. She was starting to become convinced she would never be able to do it.

She'd told him as much, but every time the answer was either: It takes patience Korra, or You'll get the hang of it eventually. Or her personal favorite, Become the leaf, Korra.

A slight movement out of the corner of her eye jerked her out of her thoughts.

Tenzin was staring at her, his eyebrows were scrunched together, his forehead wrinkly. The light from the sunset was casting off the side of his face, so it was hard to tell if it was the disappointed look. Probably, she grumbles inwardly.

He opens his mouth as if to say something, but instead sighs, his eyes closing briefly, before opening them again. "Korra, I know what you must be thinking."

Korra's eyes widen. Oh, shit, he's kidding, right? she thought.

"This diffucult for the both of us, I know, and you might be thinking that you'll never learn how to bend air."

Crap, he wasn't.

"And a student's achievements reflect greatly on their teacher, as well. So I understand your frustration about all these training sessions that are unfruitful."

Wait, what?

His expression is unreadable now. Or wait, was it-?

"But each day is full of renewed hope. And besides, I have a new training exercise to show you tomorrow."

...And the moment is gone.

"But Master Tenzin-"

"Now, Korra don't look so doubtful. You haven't even tried it yet." 


	3. C'est Moi: General Iroh, Asami

The wine she had shared with him was no less fine than what she has tasted before. The rich chocolate candies even more so.

His kiss was dry, and he smelled vaguely of burnt leaves. His breath on her neck had been warm and inviting.

The velvet couch creaked under their weight as he found her breasts beneath her blouse. Her moans become repetive as he pinched them gingerly in his war savvy hands.

After that, it didn't take him long to find and rub the clothed sweet spot between her legs.

She distantly recalled the time with Mako no doubt been a first for him, taking her with thrusts that were ragged and inexperience.

She wraps her bare leg around the general, pushing him closer to her, his already hot and ready member pressing against her. 


	4. Reflex: Amon, Korra

The pressure in her bladder had become incredible and if she didn't find a place to relieve herself soon-

The shadows in the corner of the dark street moved suddenly. She screeches to halt, alert, listening. The ache inside of her was difficult to ignore.

Behind her, Naga began to growl, sniffing the air.

Another flicker of movement to her left. She starts, raising her fists.

She listens harder, and that's when she hears the soft padding of footsteps. This time it came from behind her-

-it was too late now. A horrible flash of electricity wraps itself around Naga like a snake. A cold, gloved hand grabs her wrist, catching her off guard, twisting her without mercy, and yanks her to the ground.

She tries not the yelp, but the pain in her shoulder stabbing at her.

There are two hands now, pinning her to the pavement, a heavy weight sitting on top of her.

There are several (how many?) people muttering now. They sound triumphant, a bittersweet victory.

"Little Avatar." It's that voice again. "Young girls shouldn't be wandering around after dark."

She squirms in vain, and that's when she feels her muscles loosen, now warm and wet all over. 


	5. Over Tea: Lin, Pema

The chamomile tea Tenzin's wife made is a bit too strong for Lin's liking, and can't help the little smug smile that creeps onto her lips, hidden by the rim of the cup.

But, at least she's sitting next to Pema instead of across from her like last time. It was progress, she supposed.

Speaking of Tenzin, where the hell was he? she demanded in her head. He had been the one to call her here. His tardiness had obviously gone unchanged since they last dated.

The youngest child, whose named escaped Lin's memory, began crying in his cradle. Pema sighs quietly, her body creaking along with the table as she stood up.

Lin didn't want to feel guilty. It wasn't good for police officers to feel guilt easily. It hindered investigations, after all.

Hearing Pema making soft cooing noises at her son started to make Lin feel awkward, however. Worse still, she'd never been good at small talk. The activity hadn't ever been useful to her, what with ordering her officers around everyday.

That damn Tenzin, she thought grumpily. If only she could arrest him for being late and putting her through this. It was torture.

She hears the baby sneeze. 


	6. When Is Now: Mako, Bolin

Bolin pulled the blanket up over his chin. It smelled musty and made him itch.

The small room was dank and dark, an unknowable scent hanging in the air.

The lone candle flickered weakly as the wind blew in from underneath the door.

Mako had insisted this was the best place to sleep in for the night. Bolin guessed that to be true, seeing as none of the windows were broken. Cracked, but unbroken.

The dark corners of the room where the light did not reach made Bolin wary. Mako had told him there were no monsters that crept out at night, but he remained skeptical.

Bolin listens as the wind howls against the windows. Despite the blanket, he shivers. The thin, stained mattress on the floor creaks under this weight.

He hoped Mako would be back soon. It was awfully cold out there.

If anything, Bolin wished Mako were here right now, laying next to him. Though, the bed wasn't very big at all. His feet hung over the end.

Just then, the doorknob began to twist and turn vigorously, the floorboards beneath the door creaking loudly.

The door suddenly flies open, the wind causing it to hit the wall behind it.

"Mako, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where were you?"

Mako's tall frame drops something heavy sounding on the floor before shutting the door. "Food."

"Food?" Bolin sits up, eyeing the sack. "All that? How?"

Mako smiles evilly. "You have to be sneaky to get what you want."


	7. Sharpened: Varrick, Zhu Li

Upon first meeting Varrick six years ago, Zhu Li had expected what most single, wealthy men were: overly flirtatious and affectionate.

Indeed he had was eccentric and relied heavily on those on his payroll, mostly her.

But, overall, the man was uniquely unsexual, only finding occasional interest in women, even the most voluptuous ones.

He mostly had an eye for potential and enriching projects. Which was truly the only quality she found enlightening about him.

If he ever wanted more from her, she would be prepared to do her part. But, she had her doubts that anything of that nature would ever happen, after all this time with him. She wasn't that disappointed, despite his general attractiveness.

"Zhu Li!" Varrick called, snapping fingers, " get in here and do the thing!"


	8. Vice: Kuvira

It had been too easy, Kuvira later mused after taking over Zaofu. The city had always had a sort of passive nature, no thanks to its former leader.

Resistance, even just a little bit of it, would have been amusing. It would only further show how much they lacked compared to herself. A duty to upright this city.

To see her new servants dirty their green robes as they bowed to her, the metal on their shoulders catching the sunlight, was more than satisfying.

More than just subdued, but submitting to her. Not entirely, no, they did so with grudgingly, their faces no shadowed in a mixture of hate, fear, maybe even hope.

But, she could soften their edges. Not everything was so easy.

To see her fiancee triumph over his inept family only made this victory taste sweeter. 


	9. The Cat: Mako, President Raiko

President Raiko folds his hands neatly in front of him after taking a customary sip of his tea.

Mako had courtesously accepted a cup, too, but did not drink it. It smelled too strongly of lemon. No doubt it was imported.

President smiled at him politely, but the glint in his eyes said otherwise. They were watchful, suspicious.

It reminded Mako of a stray cat that had once tried to steal his scraps of meat years ago.

The president clears his throat before starting, "I know that you must understand the situation at hand. And that you have a , ah, personal relationship with the Avatar..."

Mako feels the back of his neck heat. "Had. We're not seeing each other anymore."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is unfortunate, but perhaps it's...better this way. Things have become sensitive."

Mako grinds his teeth, nods. "I'm aware of that, Mr. President."

The look in his eyes are gone, but the smile remains. "That's good because I have a proposition for you..."  
> <p>


	10. Misery's Calling: Bolin, Varrick

Bolin had begun to wonder (no, at this point he became convinced) that Varrick had never walked in the woods before. Or stepped (or even seen) mud, for that matter.

Every time a mosquito bit Varrick, he would moan and shout that he was going to die from blood loss and that he would have to be buried on the spot where he was standing, and so on.

Bolin was a pretty even-tempered guy, but if Varrick complained about the blisters on his feet one more time...

"Bolin! Oh geez, Bolin!" Him again, moaning pathetically.

Bolin is glad Varrick can't see him roll his eyes. "What now?"

"This bite on my finger, do you think it's infected?"

Bolin groans. "I'm not looking at it. It's just a mosquito bite; it'll go away."

"But, what if is doesn't?" He sounded panicked again. "I could die any moment! Don't you care about me?"

Bolin wondered how Zhu Li had kept her sanity after working for him all those years.


	11. Thy Brother: Korra, Tonraq

Remorse. That's what Korra saw on her father's face. Or at least, she thought it was. It was hard to tell. She had never seen him look remorseful before.

Her cousins had only just left, sans her uncle, their father.

Her father's brother.

She supposed she understood the way he felt. No doubt there had been better times between the two of them.

Nobody could walk away blameless from this. But she really had no choice but to destroy him, so that he couldn't destroy and cast the whole world in darkness.

Her father had made mistakes, certainly. She did, too. Her weakness hadn't been one of them, no matter how she hated herself for it.

Korra huffs, watching her breath disappear.

She closes her eyes and listens deeply as Raava whispers to her.


	12. Before Midnight: Asami, Mako

Asami slid herself out from under the covers, the bed creaking quietly as she did so. She shivers as the cold air hits her sweat slicked skin, her nipples hardening once more.

Next to her, Mako does not stir, not even snoring, unlike her previous boyfriends.

She couldn't help but notice that despite all their clothes being scattered across the floor, his red scarf had been draped carefully on the back of a chair.

Asami smiles to herself, how it cute it was for him to hold sentimental value for such a thing.

As she lifted her hair to re-tie it, she felt how it still stuck to her sweaty back. Ick, she thought. A bath as soon as I get back.

As she shut the door behind her, Mako turned on his side, starting to snore.


	13. After Midnight: Opal, Bolin

Opal lay wide awake, a headache forming. Next to her, Bolin snored very loudly. It sounded as if a swarm of hornet-bees had flown up his nose.

Even more annoying, Bolin had drunk too much whiskey, causing him to stutter and stumble the whole way home. Worse still, as they were in the middle of making love, he had suddenly fallen asleep on top of her, his hand in her underwear. It had taken all of her strength to push him off her.

She had never understood the appeal of whiskey. The first (and last) time she'd tried it, the smell had burned her nose, and burned even more as it went down her throat.

She remembered thinking once as to why Bolin would want to numb himself, not to mention become even clumsier.

Opal pulled the blanket tighter around her, the amorous feeling she'd had minutes before now gone.


End file.
